Dejà Wizard
by Viera Grace
Summary: Harry Potter was playing Fate that day at Platform 9 3/4, when he met his best friend, Ronald Weasley. One thing led to another, and soon Harry's timeline was messed up. Fate has decided to play ugly.  Harry/Hermione fic
1. Prologue

**A/N: I reposted this chapter since my original first chapter was terrible (at least in my opinion). For all those people who haven't read the original, This is after the Battle of Hogwarts. Everything is exactly the same, until….well, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Disclaimer: ** **When you wish upon a star….. You will trade for J.K. R. **

**Seeing how there are no stars….your dreeeeeams… aaaare…. Crushed!**

**It had been a month since the Battle of Hogwarts. Death was amongst the miseries in the wizarding world, especially in England, where Voldemort had let loose his power. Witnesses of the War had been scarred for life, their young lives plagued with murderous memories. Yet no one had suffered as much as Harry Potter, Man Who Fought. His friends, family and once his life had been destroyed. Harry had done so much in his still young life, and had suffered through many tragedies. **

**Some people begged to differ. In their minds the wizard had wasted the precious gift of life, spent it on nonsensical and pitiful people. It wasn't his fault, yet those people would never take the blame. They were too proud to admit the fault had been shared. So those people decided to spend a visit.**

**Molly Weasley had been baking an apple pie that morning, for the funeral of her dear son, Fred. Her heart just wasn't into it, and the result a shapeless, insipid dish. She was relieved to hear a polite knock on the front door. Anything to keep her mind busy. " Hello? Who is it?" she called, racing to the door (well for the large woman of 59 it was racing.) She opened the door, and let out a small shriek. Standing there was a man in a hooded cloak, his wand held to her face. Molly Weasley collapsed on the floor.**

**Harry had been sitting on the bed, staring at the Pictures. The Pictures hurt him. There was Colin Creevey snapping a camera. Oh look, Remus Lupin and Tonks were holding each other's arms, smiling down at their baby boy . An orphaned baby, Teddy. Harry had given Teddy a replica of his own life, no parent there to help guide you, walk you to your first day of school. And there was Fred Weasley, flying on his broomstick, calling out crude curses to the opposing team. It would be strange now. George without Fred was like Ying without Yang, a puzzle with a missing piece. CRASH! Harry abruptly stood up, brought back to reality by the noise coming from the first floor. He raced downstairs, wand at the ready, prepared to cast any spell necessary. As soon as Harry saw the black cloaked man he started shooting curses after curses. Nothing touched him, the spells seeping through his body like water. Harry had had bad memories of dark cloaked men, and seeing the woman who had practically raised him lying on the floor, was enough to put any man in rage. " Calm yourself down, boy. Honestly, it's been a very long time since I've visited this world, but I certainly hope the etiquette hasn't changed" bellowed the man. Harry stopped short. **_**' Is he a Muggle? Is that what he meant when he said **_**this world?' Harry hesitantly spoke. " Who are you? What have you done to Mrs. Weasley?" cried he, placing Molly comfortably on the couch. The man shook his head. " I would have thought you would remember me".**

**A/N: If you're one of those people who as well read the original chapter I hope you liked this one more. Thanks for reading. Oh, and by the way the Disclaimer is to the tune of Disney's, **_**When you wish upon a star.**_


	2. Identity

"Oh Harry. Such a naïve adolescent soul. Truly, I had fun molding you. Such prospects, a wonderful future you held. If only you had made the right decisions, and meeting Ronald Weasley was certainly not one of them. He was such a dull character to make, his string a pale brown. Yet Molly Prewitt-er, I guess Weasley- just had to add onto her collection of children. I don't tend to listen to people's wishes, but once in a blue moon I feel compassion and grant them their nonsensical pleas. So you decided to find the first wizarding family you came across, and it was them. Figures" the man groaned. Harry's brow raised higher with every word.

"Excuse me, sir, you still have not told me who you are" said Harry, growing impatient. The man jumped at his voice, acknowledging once more his prescence. "Have I not introduced myself? I am sorry, how terribly rude I must seem. Indeed, it has been awhile since I have visited a human, I have forgotten my manners. Although I would have thought you'd have figured out by now. Boy, I am Fate" he finished.


	3. Playing Ugly

Disclaimer: Do I look like a 40 year-old Britsh millionare that's sold a couple million copies of Harry Potter? You do the math.

A/N: Sorry for all the short posts. I REALLY love reviews, and its only a tiny click of a blue button and some easily-worded critique away. Is that too much to ask for?

Harry stood there, silently, his mouth ajar. " Excuse me?" he managed to gasp. Millions of thoughts were racing through his mind. " Now really, boy. You live in a world of flying broomsticks and goblins. Surely this isn't too hard to comprehend?" he asked, shaking his head at the wizards' dumbfoundedness. Harry stuttered before speaking once more. " So, you're like...a Seer? Like Trelawney?". Fate chuckled.

" Trelawney-pfft. First of all, I create the future, not predict it. Second of all, Sybil Trelawney couldn't see me if I hit her between her eyeballs" he guffawed.

Harry was silent as he laughed away. _'There's a reason he came, and it wasnt to to laugh at Trelawney' _he silently mused, eyeing Fate carefully. Fate stopped his snickering as he saw Harry's waiting expression. " Ah yes. You must be wondering my purpose here at this lovely home-truly it is a quaint house, such dainty-"

Harry quietly coughed._Hem, hem_ " Yes, back to business. I'm sending you back" he said abruptly. The young boy's face was blank. Silence hung in the air as he digested the news.

" As in...time travel?" he quizzed, confused at Fate's intentions. Fate nodded. " I suppose you could use the more cliche words. What is that blasted French term? Ah yes. Deja Vu. The French seem to have a term for everything...Look Harry. Don't take it personally. On the second thought, do. It's an honour to get to redo everything-especially starting at 11-"

"11! I have to go back to when I was 11?" screeched Harry. Fate's eyes turned to steel, and suddenly the room temperature shot down. " Look, boy" sneered he. " My job is on the line here, and without my job I am _nothing_. It's your own stupidity that brought you here. Be grateful I am doing this. And just remember Mr. Potter. I can play this game as long as you want". And with that, everything went black.

A/N: Reviwes are great guys. Some more reviews on chapter 2 and 3, and I'll make chapter 4 extra long. I was just wondering if you liked quick updates or longer chapters more. R&R.


	4. Platform 9 34

A/N: I don't have the book with me so I might've messed up lines and the order of things. Sorry. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? Refer to chap.1

Harry awoke with a loud pounding in his head and a bruise on his left leg. His pain was a mere side dish to the real shock. He was in Platform 9 ¾. He looked around wildly, realizing he, his owl, and his trunk were sprawled on the floor.

Oh, his owl! Harry had been heartbroken after Hedwig's death in the past-or was it the future. He had naught a second to spare as he looked hurriedly for Ron. No matter what Fate said, the Weasley's were-_are_-his family. Far away he heard a mother hen leading her ducklings, and instructing the way. "Muggles and their ideas, Arthur would-".

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he heard the familiar voice of Molly Weasley. Perhaps they could help him in all his confusion. _But…_Fate _had_ said this had messed up the original timeline. Harry certainly didn't want to do it a _3__rd_ time.

So his feet stayed glued to the floor, never budging an inch. As the voices grew fainter by the minute, Harry let out a sigh of relief. He had nearly ruined _everything_. But it would seem odd for him to immediately know the way through the portal, so yet again he waited for more suspicious chatting.

The eleven year old wizard waited silently for some more minutes before hearing a familiar and rapid voice. "Mum! We're running late. I didn't put _that_ many books in there, Dad, could you pull a dash faster? We're on a schedule!"" cried a bushy-haired bucktoothed girl.

Harry nearly cried with joy at her impatient voice. He hurried to her aid, picking up a box she had dropped in her rush. "Uh, here you go Her-err, what is your name" he quickly covered, remembering he wouldn't have known her name already. She eyed him suspiciously but relented with a feeble "Hermione Granger". She took in his unruly black hair, liquidy green eyes and lightning bolt…..

'_Oh. He's Harry Potter, that boy from __The Darkest Wizards of Time__. He had been compared to the defeater of Grindelwald, supposedly the most evil wizard of time'. _Harry interrupted her thoughts with his own introduction. "I'm Harry Potter. Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" he asked, knowing perfectly the answer. She nodded. "Could I ask how I'm supposed to get there?". Hermione's mother, a thin brunette woman interrupted. "You can come with us if you would like" she invited, smiling with shining pearl teeth. Of course, Harry remembered their profession as dentists. Hermione and Harry smiled wildly at this idea.

"According to the directions, we just have to run through this wall. Apparently it's a portal of sorts to The Hogwarts Express" Mrs. Granger instructed, lowering her voice as a Muggle family passed on by. "That's the train to get to school" Mr. Granger chipped in. Hermione rolled her chestnut eyes. "We _know_ Dad" she sighed, exasperated with her family.

Hermione gave her parents a big hug and kiss on each cheek, and murmered her goodbyes. Harry hiself shook their hands and thanked them for their help, and together the two entered the wizarding world.

A/N: Longest chapter I've written. You're reviews rock, guys. Remember to visit that lonely blue bottom right under here. Hey, do you guys like annoying Ron or Ron that doesn't appear much? R&R!


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: J.K.R. is the prize winning genius Golden Labrador. I am the little pup that wistfully admires from afar. Glad we got that covered.**

**A/N: This chapter doesn't really have much to it, but was a necessity to the fic. Here you start to see a change in Hermione's character . Hope you like it! **

'Toot!Toot!'blared a chugging train. The young wizards gaped in aamazement. Even after several years of living in it, Harry Potter still marveled at the magic that was the wizarding world."Well, come on then, let's find a seat" Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement as they were ushered onto the majestic vehicle.

"Here's an empty compartment"said Harry, gesturing to a curtained row of seats. The pair sat down comfortably onto the cushioned sofa.

"I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger. My parents aren't wizards, seeing how they couldn't enter the portal"she exlained. "They're called Portkeys, and you have to buy them from the Ministry, which is the government in the wizarding world. Most Portkeys make your head hurt, and everything is terribly dizzy afterwards. This one semed fine, though" informed Harry. Hermione's eyes sparked with interest, and Harry could see her taking notes under the table.

"Trolley! Trolley!" shouted a plump blond woman, steering a candy cart. "Would you like anything, Hermione?"Harry asked, remembering a sack of Galleons in his back pocket. Hermione hesitated before answering. "I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. You know, it's terribly bad for your teeth. You can get all sorts of cavities. It gets stuck in your teeth and-is that black licorice?" she asked abruptly, ogling a cup of licorice wands. Harry emptied his pouch revealing the shining gold coins. " 2 Chocolate Frogs, a scoop of Bertie's Bott's of Every Flavored Beans, and 5 licorice wands"purchased he, taking delight at Hermione's shocked face.

"Terrible cavit-These are bloody delicious!"Hermione went on, sucking and chewing on her candy. Harry laughed at Hermione's war with herself. They smacked their lips and licked their chocolatey fingers. She even let out a tiny belch, then bashfully looked down. Harry was shocked to see such a difference in the girl he thought he knew so well. _'Had Ron made a difference? Did he make her feel self-conscious?'_

2 hours and some odd minutes passed with blissful sleeping, studying, and no interruptions from fellow students. Harry was surprised to see Draco Malfoy had not made an appearance.

Suddenly the train halted to an abrupt stop. Wizarding world, be prepared. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are coming to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Next chapter we'll see more more characters. Please Read and Review. Oh, and by the way, for all you Hunger Games fanatics, check out wildwolfwind48's new story **_**Staring Love.**_

**A/N2: Feel free to check out my other story, **_**5 Reasons for the Common Room. **_


	6. The Sorting

**A/N: I got a review from someone saying that my chapters were too short and to-the-point. I'll try to make them longer and more informative/detailed. Hope you like this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that you would recognize. The parts that I got directly from the book I will bold (Sorting Hat Song etc.) . **

"Firs years! Firs years cumere!" bellowed a large, hairy man. Harry's eyes lit up as he recognized the professor. He was just like he remembered, with his wild chocolate mane and gentle ivory eyes. Hermione was rigid with fright at the giant that was Reubus Hagrid. "Ere ye go" he instructed, gesturing to a row of boats, lying idly in a vast lake.

" My brothers said that there are monstrous sea serpents in there" whispered an anxious voice. Harry forced himself to remain silent as he heard Ron. " Sea serpents? Merlin's pure beard! Ye've got quat the imagination der. Ye don't lern 'bout dose till seventh year..."

" Oh look at it Harry! The books don't do it justice. It's simply magnificent" cried out Hermione as they exited their floating vehicle. Harry smiled at her awe. " It really is great, isn't it?" he asked as they entered the grand castle.

A tall woman in crimson robes and a pointed black hat welcomed them at the entrance. " My name is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. Welcome to Hogwarts" she greeted, earning a loud cheer from her audience, Harry included.

" Now, I would like to go over some rules before we enter the Dining Hall. No flying, no spells for un-educational purposes, and no horseplay. Mr. Filch shall go over the rest at dinner. Let the Sorting begin!" she cried, and opened the mahogany doors.

Gasps ran through the young crowd as they took in the great room. Long rows of fine wood tables decked with food welcomed them, along with hundreds of other wizards and witches. Piping hot soups, glazed hams, steamed vegetables, and yellow butter filled the hall, along with others.

At the front of the four rows lay another table, filled with staff. First sat Severus Snape, a man who played a cold part in Harry's memories. Sitting by him was Harry's first tribulation, Professor Quirell. The boy's scar pained far less, now that Harry was able to defend himself. Yet he could still tell by the slight jab Voldemort was still at Hogwarts.

Next to Quirellmort was Sybil Trelawney, a woman Harry noticed he did not pay enough attention to in the original timeline. Though Fate had ridiculed her, she was the woman who changed Harry's life, who predicted the Prophesy. The Divination teacher had sat down by the other Head of Houses. Hagrid was looking as happy as ever.

But the one that Harry truly noticed was Albus Dumbledore. In truth his beard was still white, his cheeks still rosy, and his spectacles at the tip of his nose. All that was normal. Although now Harry looked at him through different eyes. He was still a man who Harry looked up to, but now a man who needed to be asked some questions.

"Now, before we start with our annual start-of-the-year feast, The Hat must Sort!" The Headmaster shouted. There was applause as the first years nervously lined up, looking expectantly at The Hat.

"**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can top them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a steady mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap! **

_I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat then _ school roared in applause as she finished her song, and The Hat started placing the children. It started off with "Abernathy, Margret" and on, and on, and on. At last it called out "Granger, Hermione". Harry gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand as Hermione awaited her telling.

"Hmm. Plenty of courage I see. A mind eager to prove, though no deviousness of Slytherin. Loyal, but…RAVENCLAW!" The Hat bellowed. Harry gaped in shock, yet followed it after with polite clapping. '_What had changed?'_

Straight after the Patil twins had separated for the first time in their life, 'Potter, Harry' was called. Gasps and hushed whispers ran through the Hall.

" Potter, did he say?"

" What was that?"

"Is that The Boy Who Lived?"

" _The _Harry Potter?"

Harry stepped up to the podium, bravely facing the Hall. He placed The Hat on his wild ivory hair. '_Well, well, well. A time traveler. Haven't had one of those since Wendelin the Weird' _mumbled The Sorting Hat, _tsk_ing twice. Harry's eyes widened. '_She knows about me. How can she know about me? And Mr. Binns never mentioned Wendelin the Weird was a time-traveler'. _The Hat went back to Sorting. 'Seems Gryffindor to the core, although I'm getting a trace of Slytherin in here. Very loyal, but…there's something here. Something very interesting. Could it be? Yes, of course…..RAVENCLAW!"

The Hall was silent.


	7. Author Note

**A/N: Sorry guys, I just wanted to say I probably won't update as quickly, seeing how I start school again tomorrow. I am NOT abandoning this story, don't worry. By the way, do you guys like longer updates or faster ones?**

**Anyways I'm really sorry. **

**Viera Grace**


	8. Racing Thoughts

A/N: I'm sorry I took soooo long to update. I won't give you the cliché excuse of homework (though it's totally true). This one is from different people's POV's (perspectives). I was going to start it out that way, but the story molded itself into 3rd person. Feel free to give suggestions about POV preferences.

Disclaimer: A girl can dream…..but no, I am not J.K. Rowling. Or any characters. Events. Etcetera. Wow. Those were a lot of fragments (or so my spell/grammar check tells me)

Albus Dumbledore POV

No! What was happening? Silence hung in the air, the entire Hall's sole movements jaw-dropping. Harry Potter was meant to be in Gryffindor, I had planned it all out _so carefully. _Now the Dursleys were worth nothing. Of course, his life was at stake, but the boy was meant to die in the end anyway! He was to be the brave defeater of Voldemort, and a scrawny brainy Ravenclaw was _not_ part of the plan. Sure, knowledge was okay, and the staff generally preferred them, but nobility was key. Where had I gone wrong? The Prophecy obviously foretold someone brave, and though the Longbottoms were a respectable family, from the looks of it their heir wasn't exactly cut out for the job.

Polite, hesitant, clapping ran through the room. All except one. I glared at the buck-toothed, bushy haired girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She was whooping with joy and her hands looked strangely humming-bird like. Hmm. I could probably find out from Filius who she was. Harry was meant to be friends with the Weasleys, but obviously things today weren't exactly going according to plan.

Filius Flitwick POV

" Minerva, you owe me a hundred Galleons" I muttered quietly, careful to not let the Headmaster hear. He never did show much expression at these Sortings, but we all could guess what was racing through his mind. After all, Harry Potter was quite an interesting case. Onto more important things….My House! MY House! I seemed to be the only one having hushed cheers, for Sprout looked simply flabbergasted, Minerva similar to Perenelle Flamel with a Stunner to the chest, and Severus…..well, Severus is Severus. Although I did see a twinkle of forgotten laughter in his sharp black eyes. I smiled widely at my future student. I swear, if he's like Lily with Charms….well, what more could a perfectly reasonable wishing teacher like me want? People make fun of me and my House, simply classifying them as nerds, but they won't be saying that when Harry Potter is Head Boy of _Ravenclaw_. Though I'm no Seer, I highly doubt it.

Ronald Weasley POV

What was happening? All of Gryffindor were openly gaping, and with good reason too. Harry Potter, Ravenclaw loser? This can't be happening! I'm the perfect friend for him, and although she creeps me out when she goes in future Mrs. Potter mode, Ginny'll be devastated! He has a duty to Hogwarts, and England, and the world. But more importantly, he has a duty to me. Everyone knows my family is an old pureblood line, and extremely Light. We're all Gryffindors, and have in the past fought You-Know-Who with all our courage and strength. So how come he's stuck with them? Extremely unfair.

Fate POV

Finally. Harry Potter was doing some right in the world. Old Dumby-Bore can't mess with me this time. No one messes with Fate twice. Who does he think he is, running around with his big 'ole crow feet, meddling for 'the greater good'? I know what's best for all these ignorant little humans, and nobody, and I mean _nobody _questions me. If done, I always have my cousin, one who's grown up in a far more evil part of town….

A/N: Just so you know, I hate Dumbledore and Ron personally annoys me. The other Weasleys are fine, especially Arthur and the twins. Pretty please review. This wasn't longer than the last, sorry, but look at first A/N for the reason why. I am totally open to ideas for different perspectives. Next one won't have as many different POV's, though I am continuing with first person. Thanks for reading.


	9. Pastimes of the Nobodys

**A/N: This is me again, Viera Grace. I looked back on last chapter and realized there was barely any Hermione in it. Since this is a Hermione/Harry fic, this one is going to be mostly her perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, do the words Viera Grace and J.K. Rowling look similar to you? Not to me they don't. I wear glasses, so correct me if I'm wrong( I kind of hope you don't). On my side of the pond, I am not She Who Casts Spells With Her Wand (named Pen, actually).**

Hermione Granger POV

A prefect named Mikayla Robinson took us up to our dormitories. I had simply stuffed myself with sweets, I don't know what came over me. Oh, the things Mum would say had she seen me stuff my face with sweets. But really, must they tempt us with such delicious licorice and fizzy drinks. I will never get to bed, and I am oddly okay with it. Harry and I had discussed everything from magical creatures to private habits. The Hall was so loud, no one overheard me confess the time I had filled my knickers with mustard. He was so kind about everything! Where was he my whole life when older girls had ganged up on me, or cheaters threw eraser bits when I hid my test from prying eyes? Honestly, the first sincere friend I had ever met and he turns out to be Harry Potter.

When I asked about his guardians (since I knew of his orphan situation quite well) he started to stiffen. DANGER ZONE was written across his forehead, and he darted his eyes from me. I knew to steer clear of that topic, but I just had to find out eventually. Perhaps tomorrow when we have more private time.

" Here you go, little children" smiled Mikayla, revealing rusty braces that would make my parents cringe. First of all, the over-excitement was a bit much, even for the first day. Second of all, we are not little children. I could see some other Ravenclaws agreed with me as they scowled.

" Here is the common room, where you can study, play games, or just relax" the fifth year welcomed, gesturing to a massive living room. It was similar to the one back home, if home had a dozen bookshelves, towering to the chandelier ceiling. White carpeted floors lay beneath our feet. I tip-toed, careful not to dirty the immaculately clean flooring. Mikayla chuckled at my attempt at cleanliness. " They're charmed so nothing may dirty them, courtesy of our Head and Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick" she chuckled, brushing away some curly brown hair. I sighed in relief and eyed the room carefully. 5 gorgeous blue sofas lay sprawled across the room, impatient for a tired student to lay upon them. " It's magnifacent. Nothing like the Gryff- I mean, I bet the Gryffindors don't have a common room this gorgeous" whispered Harry, into her ear, making me jump at his honey-silk voice. My eyebrows raised at his obvious mistake, but I said nothing.

Perenelli Flamel POV

No. He wouldn't do this to me. Nicholas and I were his friends. Dumbledore wouldn't steal anything from us. Yet he had stolen our life. He had stolen The Stone, and that was unacceptable. We all understood we had cheated Death, but to steal it, to take it with no warning, no preperations, was cruelty.

Argus Filch POV (3rd person)

_' You're a loser, Filch. You're just as good as them Mudbloods, ruining our world with their filthy ways. What's the matter with you? I gave birth to 5 children, and all the others turned out perfect" bellowed Argus's mother, throwing a wineglass at his head. Argus ducked it expertly, used to his mother's tantrums. Tears ran down his face. Everytime it was the same thing, yet as fresh as the cuts on his wrists. What had he done wrong?Why had he been born a Squib? His trip to Ollivander's had been a miserable fail. The wandmaker had shuffled uncomfortably as he realized the situation, and pulled his mother aside. " Have you considered the boy might be a….a…". That was the first time Argus had seen his mother truly upset. She screeched at the top of her lungs the most vulgar, crude language she had been taught in her life, and being 63, and a foul-mouthed Slytherin, that was saying a lot. Argus had been taught to bow his head, and be the Squib he was._

Argus felt a wet tickle by his left eye, but ignored it and went back to mopping. Never again would he be shunned. The problem was keeping the secret.

**A/N: I realized that I had put that it would be mostly Hermione, but Perenelli was vital to the story (hint, hint) and Filch was just so nice writing. No one ever wonders what Argus's life was like, or how Dumbledore got the Stone, so I decided to add that. Not much Harry here, but he isn't that much fun to write anyway. This was one of my longer chapters, so please review.**


	10. The Education Begins

A/N: All I wanted to say was thanks a lot to Red Phoenix Dragon and Artur Hawking 1 for all their suggestions and help. I'm actually pretty surprised that anyone was still reading at this point.

A/N: This is a chapter for all you Fred and George fans! I wanted to put more Weasley than moRon.

Disclaimer: Refer to any past Disclaimers. I'm too tired to write a witty, original one.

George Weasley POV

My brother and I aren't evil. We swear. Schoolwork is too easy (everyone thinks we're stupid, we aren't), and although Quidditch is the shepherds pie of life, it is not the fish and chips. So we decided to entertain ourselves with the comical pain of others. Call it scheming, if you will. We like to call it lightning the tension, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.

We were entering History of Magic this morn when Fred decided to have a bit of fun. " Georgie, isn't attending HM… **fannying around?** Binns is **duff** anyhow. Look I get the new victims-er students- arrive today, but honestly, wouldn't Filch want a jolly good start to the school year?" suggested Fred, eyeing the door. I _had_ been pretty eager to meet the other twins today, but…..

" **Hunky dory**, Frederick" I relented, slipping out the door with my brother, a sly smile on my face.

Filius Flitwick POV

I smiled as they entered the room. Really! The brightest witch of her year and The Boy Who Lived in one room! It's to much to take. Frankly I'm surprised Merlin's descendant didn't decide to pop in for a class. " Attention! Attention Ravenclaws! Settle down now, class" I called out, flipping the pages of _Charms for Children 1_. They eventually settled down and hushed their exited, loud tones.

" Thank you. Now, onto the first Charm of the entire year. The Levitation spell is a simple flick, twist, and (repeat with me now) _Wingardium Leviosa_" I instructed, giving them an easy example, a book hovering in the air. The Muggleborns gasped at the elementary spell, while the Purebloods looked eager to follow in their parent's footsteps.

" You will be starting with a far easier object, an owl feather" I assured. Some breathed a sigh of relief, while my Ravenclaws complained of its simplicity. A sense of pride swelled in me at how ambitious they looked, but l stopped before I could go any farther. Favoritism was not encouraged at Hogwarts, and Severus was biased enough for all the Heads.

Out of the corner of my eyes I watched a feather shoot up to the roof. Sitting straight under it was a Mr. Harry Potter. The children gasped as their own feathers lay entirely still. My jaw dropped. Never before had a first-year wizard levitate his object on the first day, and never _so_ high. I applauded after snapping back to reality.

" Well done Mr. Potter! Well done! Excellent, excellent work, yes indeed" I congratulated. Hermione Granger frowned in frustration at her feather, her nose scrunching as she muttered the incantation. Her own object hovered a couple inches off the ground. I awarded them each ten points. Look out Slytherins. A new House is winning that Cup.

Harry Potter POV

Everything was so different second-time round! I saw details that I had never noticed before, especially of Hermione. Her coffee coloured hair had thin strands of blonde, and her brown eyes held flecks of green. How had I not noticed the splash of light freckles, a constellation across her nose? Her eyes twitched when she was envious, and her nose scrunched at frustration. Colours became brighter, and I could smell _everything_, from the freshly-cut grass to the musty books in the library. Fate must have been feeling kind when he granted me these extra senses. Or had it been that I had experienced everything before, and I now paid more attention ? I don't care a bit, so long as this continues.

George Weasley POV

We slipped out of class in what I am ashamed to say, a true Slytherin manner. We tip-toed by Peeves, and slinked past Mr. Norris. We found out his true gender a while back, in second year (and what a horrible experience that had been). Fred had already told me of his plan, and we were just about to put it into action, when we saw two feminine figures, apparently already Dung bombing the halls.

Cathryn Taylors POV

Well. This wasn't supposed to happen. Two red-headed boys stared at us, their mouths ajar. They were obviously identical twins. My sister Whitney and I stood, holding this amazing British invention (Dung bombs, was it?), caught at the scene of the crime. We _were_ the crime, actually. Whitney and I had taken one look at our new History professor, and knew we wouldn't be attending _that_ particular class.

Besides, Filch needed to be taught a lesson by the notorious Taylors girls, for ratting us out on the after-curfew incident. It was only fair to be on the 'same page' (as the Americans would put it). Whitney looked from me to the boy, then repeated the action once more. " We weren't Dung bombing Filch's favorite corridor girl's a genius at scheming, but when it comes to the real action, she a bloody **nesh wimp. **I smackedmy forehead in exasperation. "How could you?" cried one. We looked down. Well, boarding school was worth a try. Best us be packing our bags now.

" And not include us?" cried the other.


	11. The Letters

A/N: For this chapter I wanted to focus a bit on the family's back home. I just couldn't figure out what the students were supposed to do, so I decided that I should maybe put it in a different perspective entirely.

A/N: For all you Americans I bolded all the words you might not have caught.

**Fannying around**: According to Google, procrastinating

**Duff**: rubbish

**Nesh wimp**: pretty much a wimp

**Hunky-dory**: fine; good

Disclaimer: Viera Grace+fanfic=an imitation of an incredible author

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Taylors,_

_ We are displeased to notify you of an occurrence involving both your daughters, Whitney and Cathryn Taylors. They were seen vandalizing the hallways of Hogwarts with two other accomplices, who shall go unnamed. They are banned from the product's store, Zonkos, and are under a suspension for a period of several days. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry would ask for no further disrespects to the school caused by your children. Thank you._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

" Barnaby! Barnaby! Look at this letter sent from the school. Your daughters are up to mischief it says, vandalizing property. Control your children" huffed a red-faced Meredith Taylors, as the post owl flew off. Her husband didn't look up from his _Quibbler_. " How come they're always _your _children when announcing their accomplishments, but _mine_ when they fail?" he asked, scratching in _hippogriff_ in the vertical crossword. " Oh, and love, would you happen to know a synonym for _aconite_?"

_Dear Molly and Arthur,_

_It's the twins again. This time it was Dungbombing (how original). Do you mind suspension? Their usual is all out of stock, momentarily. Just thought I should let you know._

_ps. Are we still up for tea on Friday?_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Molly grinned. Only three letters had been sent so far, in an entire week. She would have to remember to congratulate the boys when they arrived home for the holidays. " Arthur! The boys were Dungbombing again" Molly called out. Her husband mentioned something unintelligible as he tinkered with the 'eckeltricity' plugs.

Dear Dad,

You won't believe it! Harry Potter is a Ravenclaw. I was sure he'd be in Gryffindor, with me. On that topic…GRYFFINDOR! I can't wait to play Quidditch and choose my classes and graduate and….

Arthur threw the letter in the bin before he could read the rest. As much as he loved the little boy, talking to him was like boarding with Aunt Muriel for a year.

_To a Mrs. Flamel_

_ Meet me in the Forest, by the unicorn grove. There we shall discuss your wishes._

_Quirellus Quirell_

Perenelli dropped the letter, shocked at the content of the paper. She knew what forest he was talking about, but why there? Was he a Hogwarts professor? How had he heard her pleas for the Stone, for her and Nicholas' life? Could he truly cure her? Questions buzzed through her head, fizzing like a Whizbee. Nicholas was already getting The Bloodletting, the first phase of The Immortal Dying. Leeches sucked his veins slowly, taking his blood drop by drop. Her husband had moaned of the pain, and Perenelli just couldn't stand to look in his eyes.

She wasn't very religeous, and in the wizarding world religeon was not common practice, but she had prayed for hours on end that night The Bloodletting started. It was only a matter of time before Perenelli began to weaken, and then who would take care of them both? Very few people knew of their immortal state, and The Stone. Dumbledore was the only one who knew of both, and he had been the thief in the first place.

Oh, what was she to do?

A/N: Finally, the beginning of the plot! Hope you like it. Pretty please Read&Review!


	12. A Little Too Close

A/N: This chapter will really be based on the plot. Just saying.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's work.

_October 30th_

Time had flown by as Harry and Hermione continued their schooling, easily surpassing their fellow peers. Harry used his extreme knowledge to his advantage, helping Hermione as best as he could. He mentally scolded himself for not befriending her sooner in his previous life. How had he not seen her loyalty, her humour? Compared to her, Ron was nothing. Not that Harry still didn't like Ron, but it was irritating that Harry was mentally several years older. Ron still found watching Quidditch and playing Wizard's Chess the most exiting events that could possibly happen. Ron was not the only wizard that was often absent, though.

Harry had his first encounter with Draco Malfoy the morning of October thirtieth. He had been walking along The Great Lake's edges, randomly skipping rocks, when he heard voices, coming from behind a tree.

" I am asking for one thing, Draco, _one_ little wish. Being peers with the Potter boy is an asset, one not to be used foolishly" a man scolded. Harry gasped when he recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy. What was he doing on Hogwarts grounds? " I told you, I'm not friends with Potter" whined his son. It sounded to Harry like Draco had been saying that a lot. Lucius sighed impatiently. " Just get close to him is all I'm saying, son" huffed he, his voice softening. Draco looked down. " I guess I'll _try_. Why do want me to anyways, father?" Draco asked, suddenly suspicious. The older Malfoy glared at him. " Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and your pawns the _closest _"explained Lucius, and with that he vanished. Harry stepped back, shocked with what he had just seen. Under his foot a twig snapped, while Harry mentally cursed himself. Draco's head snapped up like the cause of the noise, his gray eyes wildly searching the area. Harry's heart stopped as he hid behind the tree bark, his breath lightening. When he was sure Draco's eyes were not on him, he ran like Gilderoy Lockhart being chased by Cornish Pixies.

When Harry reached the Ravenclaw common room, he immediately collapsed on a velvet blue sofa, out of breath from his flee. How had Lucius been able to Apparate? Why was he so worried about Draco's relationship with Harry? Nothing made sense. Harry wasn't too upset by the argument, but he was sure about one thing:

He was a little too close.

A/N: Hope you liked it. This one was entirely 3rd person. Harry's perspective was nearly the exact same thing, Draco was too naïve, and the Lucius POV would have give away too much. I know this one was pretty short (especially compared to some other ones) but I couldn't find a way too stretch it out, sorry. I was also just wondering if you needed directions to the Review button. It's right down here. Like _riiiiiiiiiight_ down here. Tad to the right. Adios!


	13. Halloween

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I have no plan for the end, pretty much just winging it along the way. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: The name of the site says it all.**

October 31st, Halloween

Harry remembered his first-well, _first _first Halloween at Hogwarts. The food had been drool-worthy, the ghosts jumping with joy(Harry guessed they would have, if they were able to) and activity buzzing through the British boarding school. How different Halloween with the Dursleys had been! Dudley would come home, his face covered in the majority of the sweets, dump his loot on the table, and feast 'till the morning. After his trouser buttons had near exploded, and the belching had eased, he would play Throw-Harry-Across-The-Room-And Watch-As-His-Nose-Bleeds. But now everything was different. He had Hogwarts, he had food, and (most importantly) he had Hermione. She was nothing like the original Granger girl, her nose breathing in the dust of musty books, turning it up at the occasional eye-roll or correction. He was growing far more attached to her than before, noticing how sweet her humour was, seeing that golden splash of freckles gleam in the shining sun.

The only thing that soured his day was the question of Fate. Why had he sent him here? He couldn't ask Hermione, a fact which he regretted to the fullest. Though a brilliant witch, she was still too young, and wouldn't understand his dilemma.

Quirrel had been the identical to before, trembling at every word he uttered, masking his true identity as Voldemort's half. Halloween had been the start, Harry remembered, of Quirrel's wrath. Events of horror had taken place soon after, setting loose an obstacle of disaster. Were trolls to be in the dungeon this time, or was Quirrelmort to take on a different path? He would have to wait and see.

Harry POV 

I had been anxious the entire feast, awaiting Quirrel's call of trolls. This time I would not hesitate to strike, at the beast, waiting for Ron. Quirrel had to be followed. His whereabouts had to be revealed. Oh, if only ! had asked the staff of his attendance before! Quirrelmort had collapsed that night, but it wasn't known if he was taken to Madame Pomfrey immediately. Why had I not questioned it before?

" Harry, you've got to eat" urged Hermione, placing a leg of roasted chicken on my plate. I had been eyeing the door for hours, ready to exit the Hall at Quirrel's entrance. Hermione was oblivious to the cause of my anxiety, but no witch that smart _couldn't_ see the drops of sweat lining my brow. I relented slowly, plucking a grape from it's cluster. Hermione scowled, obviously not satisfied with my act. " Fine" I huffed, and chewed on some meat. It would have tasted delicious if not for the taste of bitter worry inhabiting my mouth. Hermione bit her lip, her adorable nose scrunched up. _Wait_. Hermione didn't have an adorable nose. Since when did she have an adorable _anything_? Yet my eyes stayed fixatated on her, mesmerized with it's…_Stop_. There is nothing captivating about Hermione and-

" Tro-o-o-olls! Tro-olls in the dun-g-g-g-geon! " cried out a trembling, terrified voice. My head spun as I identified the speaker. Quirrel collapsed on the floor, staging an act so believable I just had to admire the simplicity of it. There was a second's pause before the Hall erupted in whispering. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized the situation. " Silence! Silence in the Hall! Prefects, may you please take your students _immediately_ to their dormitories. No stops" Dumbledore bellowed. The Ravenclaw prefect, Mikayla, transformed in a military general in an instant as she gathered the students into " single file line, kiddies! A step outside and you'll be begging for death!"

Hermione took my hand as she headed toward the Robinson girl. I stood my ground and didn't budge an inch. " Come _on_, Harry! I for one would not like to be troll kibble, so if we could please-"

" I don't care about trolls" I muttered. Hermione rolled her chestnut eyes and sighed. " I don't care for them either, so let's-". I shook my head. She couldn't come, but I had to figure out the Quirrel situation. " Go with Mikayla. Stay in your dormitory" I commanded. Hermione looked shocked at the change in my eyes. I just couldn't let her get hurt. She looked back at a disappearing group of first years, and then faced me once more. " I won't forget this Mr. Potter" she huffed. Hermione ran back, joining her fellow students. After seeing her safely with Mikayla, I surveyed the room.

Quirrel had disappeared.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Tons more action in the next chapter, but be patient! R&R.**


	14. Conversations in the Forest

Disclaimer: We've been over this, guys….

Harry slinked past a suspicious Mrs. Norris, creeping by the Hogwarts walls. '_Where is that blasted professor?'_Harry complained, eyeing each corridor meticulously. He mentally cursed himself for stalling with Hermione. He had let his attention stray from Quirrel, and he was now paying for it. He soon exited the majestic castle. The Forest! Of course Quirrel would choose the darkest place for his business. Harry creeped towards the unicorn grove, making sure to not make a sound." You have the Stone?" whispered a feeble voice, coming from behind a towering Evergreen. Harry's eyes widened as he pressed his ear against the trunk. " No, but soon. Dumbledore is too stupid a fool to detect anything, the **blinkered** dunce. I came to add my own request though- a share of your treasure. I have been interested in the Sorcerer's Stone for some time now" rasped a voice. Harry could guess the identity. Quirrel was making promises he was sure to break. ' _Highly likely he'll give back the Stone _'thought Harry, rolling his electric green eyes. " Where do you guess it be? Perhaps I could-" whispered the croaking woman once more. " No! I mean…I'll get the Stone for you Mrs. Flamel, to be sure" snapped Quirrel, then regaining his composure.

Harry Potter POV

Mrs. Flamel? Why was Quirrel talking to Mrs. Flamel? Was she doing business without her husband, Nicholas, knowing? My breathing shallowed as I heard them walking towards me. I regretted not bringing my invisibility cloak, but soon remembered I still didn't have it. I slowly crouched down, hiding myself under the tree's dark shadow. Of all the times, the moon had to shine this bright, it was tonight. I guess it being Halloween and everything, it's quite exiting, but I just wasn't into the spirit. I waited as they moved on, but I could have sworn I saw Quirrel hesitate by me.

I had managed to pass Filch and his cat, so I slipped back into the Ravenclaw common room, thanking Merlin this common room door didn't creak as much as the Gryffindor one. The fire was blazing, the books yellowing, and Hermione was sitting on the carpeted floor, glaring bullets at my face. " Mr. Potter, where have you been?" Just my luck.

A/N: Read&Review! By the way, blinkered means 'narrow minded' or in this case 'narrow sighted'-meaning they only see one view on the subject. Hope you like!


	15. Voices Soft and Loud

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I just couldn't think of a decent chapter following the last. Hope this one is decent.

Disclaimer: I'm not even going over this again.

Hermione Granger POV

Harry darted his eyes from mine as I tapped my foot, waiting for an explanation. How could he do this to me? We were friends, weren't we? " Hermione…it's not you-it's me" he stuttered, fingers strumming through his raven hair. I rolled my eyes. Who did he think I was, an idiot? " Honestly, Potter, this isn't some cliché Hollywood _movie_, this is us! How could you just leave me there with absolutely no explanation?" Harry's eyebrows raised to his hairline. " You-you just called me Potter. You never call me Potter" he fumbled, his voice near breaking. Had I said that? Oh, well never mind. " It doesn't matter anyways-"

" Yes it does" he interrupted. " It means that you're bloody furious with me. I didn't want to, but I had to take care of some business. Don't you have any secrets?" he asked. I thought back. I must have _some _ secrets. There was the Pez collection-no, wait, I admitted that last Saturday. The mustard-filled knickers? Ugh, that was the first one I let free! How could I not have any juicy secrets?

I then remembered all the notes we had passed in class, and how many laughs we had shared over comical doodles. " No, I don't, because I thought we were best mates" I yelled. I stormed up to my dormitory, tears racing down my cheeks.

Harry Potter POV

When did this suddenly turn into a nightmare? Hermione had just chewed me out (while making some fairly valid points, I must admit) and now she was up in her room, most likely crying out crude names rhyming with my name (which I wouldn't blame her for). How was it that last time it went as smooth as butter (with the slight exception of Quirrelmort trying to kill me, and a certain Potions professor out to get me), but now I created havoc at every turn? Ugh, I desperately needed to clear my head.

I decided to take a walk around the Forest. This timeline I was unafraid of the terrors it held. I actually pitied a creature who tried to disturb me. This year had been slightly uneventful. I realized my relationship with Hagrid only begun when he visited me at the Dursleys, and I had no idea if Fate had changed that. It certainly seemed so, as Hagrid was known to only give a polite nod and the occasional 'hello'. I missed him, and Professor McGonagall, but found Professor Flitwick a refreshing substitute.

Snape had come as a shock to me. Of course, he still favored the Slytherins best, but Ravenclaw was not nearly so low as Gryffindor had been. There were still moments when he insulted or snapped at a student, but I found the education in a far better state. If I stayed 'till 5th year, I might even manage to score an Outstanding.

Dumbledore as well had been acting…different. He had been eyeing Quirrel too long, but I hadn't noticed it before, when I thought of him just as a kind and grandfatherly Headmaster. This just _had_ to do with Perenelli, I'm sure of it. What was it with her that was different before? Was it somehow connected to the Malfoys' conversation?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I had almost not noticed the topic of my thought's voices nearby. _Almost._

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The 16th (Is it really the 16th? Wow, it's been a long way since the beginning) might come up tomorrow.**


	16. Siblings and Situations

Disclaimer: Me: Someone once told me I wasn't J.K. Rowling

You: Who?

Me: My mirror

" What is it, Professor Quirrel?" stuttered the proud voice of Draco Malfoy. Proud to be individually chosen to speak with his teacher, but the young boy of eleven couldn't help but tremble at the darkness of the Forest. Harry made sure this time to be perfectly silent.

The turbaned man eyed Draco carefully. " You're el-el-el-even D-d-raco?" he asked, keeping up the stuttering disguise. Draco was naïve, but not stupid. He would detect peculiarity. Malfoy nodded.

" Eleven and three quarters, sir" he added. Quirrel eyed the boy, obviously disappointed. " I mean, one quarter" Draco corrected, seeing the look on his professor. " So…y-y-your v-v-very young?" Quirrelmort continued. Draco nodded vigorously, eager to please, although Harry could see the offended glint in his eyes.

He smiled at the young boy. " You m-m-may g-go" Quirrel shoed, and with a quick step of the foot, he was gone. Draco exited the Forest immediately, not wanting to be a second more in there.

" I don't understand why you torment him so. He's so cute" whined his sister. Fate sighed. 'Cute' or not, Harry Potter was messing things up._ Again_. Perhaps that ….what was it? Reagan? Perhaps Reagan wasn't the only problem. Harry was most definitely an absolute _dunce_. Why in the holy name of Danny Zuko's* sideburns did he _have _to row with the future love of his life? Ugh, he hated that word. Future. It reminded him of his baby sister, Destiny.

" I swear, if that Hollis Stranger doesn't work out, I might just have to visit him myself" Destiny went on. Fate glared. " It will work out because I am Fate, and I decide it will" he barked. You would think living for a billion years would calm a person down, but obviously Fate didn't get the memo. Destiny rolled her eyes as she looked down to the raven-haired boy. " What is that wonderful Muggle saying again? Take a chill pill! Ha! Don't I sound devilishly 'posh'?" she snickered. Her older brother didn't laugh.

" Stop being such a worrywart. Just because Mama Kitty doesn't talk to you anymore because Mafietta does, doesn't mean you have to blow off steam the aggressive way" Destiny sighed. Mama Kitty was named that because she was always attracting kittens with her golden yarn. They loved it when she cut the string, and she constantly was.

Fate joined his sister at the observation of Harry Potter. " Harry Potter will do what is right, if it costs him his life".

A/N: *_Danny Zuko_ is the popular jock from Grease. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyhow.


End file.
